Corinna
Corinna '''is the leader of the Freelance Alliance, and initially lives in Coronet City at the Freelance Alliance Bar. At the bar, Corinna starts off her day at 6am with breakfast for an hour, following which she will spend 11 hours sitting in her office managing the Freelance Alliances operations. At 6pm she has a one hour break for dinner, and resumes her work afterward. She goes to bed at midnight and sleeps for six hours, then wakes to repeat her schedule the following day. Corinna wears a set of Corellian Farm Clothes and a pair of Corellian Boots. She is equipped with a DH-17 Blaster Pistol and a E-17d Sniper Rifle. She also carries a Glowrod and a key to the Freelance Alliance Bar and 600 Credits. When out traveling, Corinna changes out of her farm clothes into a full set of Judicial Armor, and equips herself with a Freelance Alliance Blaster Pistol. She usually dual-wields her Pistols or uses her Sniper from afar. As you proceed further in the Freelance Alliance questline, Corinna will relinquish ownership of the Freelance Alliance BarEtahns Barto Etahn and relocate to Freelance Alliance HQ on 23 Mere. At the HQ, her daily schedule is more rigorous and dynamic than before. She starts off her day at 6am with breakfast for an hour, and dedicates the following hour to office work. At 8am, she begins honing her sniping skills at the training yard for two hours. Immediately after that, she will sharpen her skills with her pistols. At noon, after four continuous hours of training, she finally takes a two-hour break working in her office. At 2pm, she will resume her training with another four-hour session.At 6pm she has a one hour break for dinner, and uses the rest of her evening working at her desk. She goes to bed at midnight and sleeps for six hours, and repeats this schedule the following day. As acting Leader of the Freelance Alliance, Corinna is fully clad in Freelance Alliance Armor as well as a extra Freelance Alliance Blaster Pistol. While in combat, she now prefers dual-wielding her Freelance Alliance Blaster Pistols. If her enemy is a distance away, she pulls out her Sniper. If she runs out of ammo with her pistols, she switches to her DH-17. During the Attack on the Freelance Alliance HQ, she can be seen fighting at the landing pad against half a dozen Pirates. Background Corinna was born on Nar Shaddaa during a unknown time. She says she moved to Nal Hutta when she was ten but was enslaved several years later by pirates. Eventually she was freed by a band of smugglers. She then formed the Freelance Alliance, and started work at the age of 22 as the leader. Personality Corinna had a sarcastic streak and was fully willing to verbally abuse those she thought were Pirates. She had a special resentment for all Pirates in general,possibly from her childhood, and wished to see them physically hurt. While she loved her mother and wished she could be with her again, she hated her homeworld. Stocking Job Corinna gives a job to pick-up the following items from a food stall in the nearby market: 10 Sacks of Corn 20 Sacks of Potatoes 20 Barrels of Ale She will give you 120 Credits for the job Baking Job Corinna gives a job to bake the following items at her Bar: 10 Baked Potatoes Dialogue When first entering the Freelance Alliance Bar. '''Corinna: "Etahn. Etahn! Are you listening?" Etahn: "Hard not to." Corinna: "The ale is going bad. We need to get a new batch. Etahn: "Yep. I'll get on it... Corinna greets you with any of the following lines when passing by her or initiating a conversation with her: "You look like you could use an ale." "Wanderer like you must have quite an appetite. Some food?" When fighting a ship while on ground: Take that thing down!" "We've got to bring it down!" "Don't let it get too close!" "We've got to ground that bastard!" When grounded a ship while on ground: "Come on! This is our best chance!" "Attack while it's down!" "Now it's my turn, you son of a bitch." Fighting a enemy on ground: "Look out!" "Bad move." "Let's get this over with." "This one's mine." "Die, dog!"-Male Pirate Just die, you bitch!"-Female Pirate